


Kiss me

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Kissing Prompt, LGBT, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, magnus and alec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Malec KissingMagnus can't stop staring at Alec's lips





	Kiss me

There were day and nights where Magnus Bane couldn't believe this was his life. He'd lived more centuries than he cared to remember and for the first time in his life he felt truly happy. Tonight was one of those nights when he couldn't take his eyes of his Shadowhunter. It varied day to day  what bit of Alec's spectacular anatomy he would obsess over, tonight it was definitely those perfect lips of his. The lips that frequently blew his mind, when they'd say something so devastatingly beautiful that it would shake him to his very core or when they'd give him one of those smiles, the ones he was certain were reserved for him because he never saw Alec smile like that around anyone else, or those lips that would slide deftly over his

"- Magnus?" 

"Hi, hello, yes?" Magnus said as he jumped back to reality

"I asked if you wanted another drink. Yours is empty." Isabelle repeated with a soft smile 

Isabelle flipped her hair over his shoulder and took the empty martini glass from his hand.

"You're unusually quiet tonight." Izzy noted with a smirk

Magnus half shrugged "Am I? I'd hardly noticed."

Izzy's smirk widened "Maybe if you'd stop staring at my brother longing all night you'd have more time to talk to us."

Magnus was about to reply when Alec suddenly  looked over his shoulder at them. 

"Hey, quit talking about me." Alec jokingly glared at his sister "I didn't actually hear what you said but it better not be shit talk, Iz."

"Excuse me, Alec, I said 'brother' not 'alec' so maybe I was talking about Jace." Izzy clipped back 

Jace also rounded on them "you better not be talking about me either. Magnus, don't believe a word." He also teased 

"Ugh. Why was I cursed to have three brothers?" Izzy said loudly 

"Love you too!" Alec called and the others laughed. Clary gave Izzy an apologetic look from beside Simon.

Magnus finally looked away from Alec to her.  
"Sorry, I'm not being a very good host am I? Maybe I'm a little distracted tonight."

Izzy smiled "look, I'm happy that you're happy even if that means you spend the night undressing my older brother with your eyes "

Magnus tried to look affronted "I wasn't undressing him...I was simply admiring the game."

He had summonsed them all a pool table tonight. Jace and Alec were currently taking their turn and there was always something about Alec leaning over a pool table that did something to Magnus.

"I get it." Izzy sighed "you're head over heels in love. It's adorable and mildly nauseating." Magnus didn't miss the longing glance she sent towards Simon. Interesting. "I wish I had someone."

She walked off to refill their glasses and Magnus resumed his pastime.

It seemed Alec was winning by the way he was grinning at Jace. He was clearly teasing his brother by the way Clary was laughing. Occasionally he would lick that bottom lip of his before taking his next shot.

"And now to pot the...eight ball...yes. boom I win again!" Alec said and he lifted his cue in the air with both hands, his tee shirt riding up and exposing skin and his gorgeous happy trail. 

"Damn it." Jace said "okay Clary your turn."

"Take my spot." Alec said and he handed Clary his cue. "I'm getting tired of kicking ass."

Magnus walked over to the balcony and opened the doors quietly and slipped out. The cool air immediately refreshed him. He took out his phone and quickly messaged Alec before putting his phone away. He leaned back against the brick wall as he waited.

A moment passed before the doors opened and Alec stepped out looking a little puzzled. Magnus closed the balcony doors behind him with a wizz of blue magic.

"Magnus are you okay? Why did you ask me to come out here...oh-"

Magnus pulled Alec hard by the belt and into his chest.

Alec smiled and his eyes shone just as Magnus slid one hand around his neck and pulled his lips forward to meet his own.

This.  
This is exactly what he needed.  
Alec kissed him back enthusiastically, Magnus tasted the bite of Alcohol off Alec's lips.

"I don't know what this is all about but I'm very willing to help." Alec breathed when they both needed air.

Magnus shrugged and held onto Alec's shoulders. "I was watching you and I wanted you." Magnus said simply "God, Alexander, you're so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off you tonight."

Alec blushed. "What?" He said shyly "no, that's you. I always want you."

Magnus smiled. Trust Alec to turn the compliment back onto him. He really didn't know just how spectacular he was. Magnus was so grateful to the angel for bringing Alec to him. He hadn't felt this loved and secure in his existence. No second guessing and resentment like he had with Camille, no. With Alec it was straightforward love and adoration. How had be gotten so lucky?

"You're gorgeous, Shadowhunter." He quickly flipped their position so as Alec was now the one backed into the brick. He took Alec's bottom lip into his and tugged. Both his hands slid up into the bottom of Alec's hair "how did I get so lucky?'

He didn't let Alec answer or deflect the answer onto him instead he surged in again and kissed the thoughts from Alec's head.

He heard someone shake the doors. 

"Magnus are you out there? Your balcony door is jammed. I can't get it open. Hello?" Izzy called

Alec stilled a second and Magnus kept kissing him. "I've locked us out." He admitted "your family have a habit of interrupting us."

"Great idea." Alec approved and Magnus laughed into Alec's neck before he kissed his was around the deflect rune.

"Magnus. You guys know I can just open the drapes on the doors. I can literally see you making out." Izzy called through the glass.

Magnus groaned "Alexander. I'm moving to a remote island tomorrow where none of your family can interrupt us. Please say you'll join me. We'll drink from coconuts. Spend our days kissing without interruption, please?"

Alec hummed "I guess there's just one thing I need to know?"

"Ask away." Magnus replied

"Will we have a monkey butler on this remote island?"

Magnus laughed "who else will bring us cocktails? "

Alec laughed loudly and Magnus was staring at him again with adoration.

"I guess we have to go back inside now Izzy busted us." Magnus said sadly

Alec didn't move, in fact he held Magnus tighter. "Wait, I wasn't done kissing you yet." And Magnus went back to those lips be loved so much.


End file.
